Forever Never
F o r e v e r N e v e r This the life story of Nightnight. A young NightWing faces many troubles as he is the derp of the tribe. This is by Searing. This is a joke fanfic, really. Chapter One - Who Took Deez Nuts - Narrator Somewhere on the volcano island, two NightWings got lucky. The mother NightWing had laid an egg. She was standing on a ledge over a lake full of ashes. The father NightWing had walked up behind her and scared her. "Oh, you scared me," said the mother NightWing. She had jumped and dropped the egg. Splash! The egg bobbed up and down in the lake. "Oh, what a shame, I dropped it." "I need to go to the rainforest," said the father NightWing. "I'm coming with you." Then, they forgot about the egg, the egg bobbing there in the lake full of ashes. The parent's egg stayed there, and no one bothered it. Way to early for the egg to hatch, there was a crack along the eggshell. The NightWing with the stupidest looking face hatched. He was was called Nightnight by the NightWing who found him. Nightnight was then named the derp of the NightWings. Chapter Two - 9+10=21 - Nightnight 2 years later Nightnight was put on guard. He truly didn't know what a guard was. "This is rekt," Nightnight said to his fellow NightWing. They were patrolling the inside of the palace, near the throne room. "Ugh, Nightnight, your breath," gasped the older guard. "What?" Nightnight said, offended, but not really offended. "Your breath smells like a rotting carcass," the other NightWing gasped through coughs. Realizing that was what we all ate, and everyone's breath smelled like that, Nightnight decide not to defend himself. "Wait, no you smell worse than a rotting carcass," the other NightWing concluded. He then proceeded to vomit. "Dude, I'll give you two dollars if you eat that," laughed a female NightWing who was passing by. "Okay!" said Nightnight. He never got his two dollars, because dragons don't use human currency. Chapter Three - You Killed Kenny - The NightWing Volcano (The title of this chapter is a South Park reference.) I rumbled quietly. I was the threat looming over about a hundred innocent lives. Warm, molten lava built up inside of me. Eleven years ago was my last eruption, and I think I might just have one today. But enough about me, let's see what's happening with the tribe's greatest disappointment. Well, second greatest disappointment if you count Starflight. Nightnight was inside my fortress. He dropped a large rock right on his foot. Why was he carrying around a large rock? Oh, wait, he always carries around a large rock. "Ow," said Nightnight. He sighed. He coughed. Then, I started to shake. It's time. Nightnight had his foot stuck under a large rock so he couldn't move as the fortress crumbled around him. Eventually, a large NightWing came and got the rock off, and ushered him down the hall. Lava everywhere. Nightnight did as told, and flew a certain direction. But when he saw my lava, he wanted to touch it. Talons sizzled. He saw where the lava was coming from and flew toward it. Toward me. Die, little NightWing, die. Nightnight died in the lava. Chapter Four - What Color Is The Dress - Nightnight Nightnight awoke in the rainforest. He crashed into a tree. The tree fell. Nightnight's bad breath killed a sloth. Oh no. The sloth then died. Nightnight was confused. Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (Searing Of The SandWings) Category:Genre (Comedy)